A Change of Heart
by Woman So Heartless
Summary: Junior Year of Chilton. Rory and Dean break up right before Thanksgiving. Tristan is there to help her out but will she see the real him and give him a chance?
1. He Cheated on Mary?

A/N: So in this story, Rory has been going to schools in Hartford her whole life, but she lives in Stars Hollow. Emily insisted upon her having the best education and well, the elder Gilmores are paying for it. She grew up with Tristan, Finn, Logan, Colin, Stephanie, Paris, etc. Currently, they are in their junior year. Oh and I own nothing. Sadly. But, if I owned CMM, hehe oh the dirty things I'd do. But, then again, I'd upset my boyfriend. Anyway on to the story. Oh and by the way, this is my first Trory so please be nice.

Lorelai Leigh Gilmore, more commonly known as Rory to her friends and family, to bare any confusion since well her mother and great-grandmother are both also Lorelai's, was walking in the hallway on her way to her locker when she was pulled into a class room by two familiar hands.

"Finnegan! What the hell are you doing?"

"Nothing Love, I just wanted to see if you would come with me."

"Finn, I love you." She puts her hand up. "As a friend, but no; I've got to get home. I'll hang out with you later, promise." She takes his hand and pulls him out of the classroom and heads to her locker with him. "And you're going to go to class too."

He whines and puts his arm around her shoulder. "But Love, why go home and do homework? Take a break."

She gets to her locker and fights with it to get it open. "Homework is fun; please Finny?" She turns and pouts at him, giving him the puppy eyes.

He sighs. "Alright, fine I'll go but you're going to make it up to me later." He wiggled his eyebrows at her, grinning.

She grins and leans up and kisses his cheek. "I always do. Now go so I can persuade Fernando to open for me."

He chuckles. "Alright Love, I'll see you soon." He walks away, putting his arm around Stephanie's shoulders as she passes them by.

Tristan walks up behind Rory as she fights with 'Fernando', trying to get him to open.

"Come on Fernando, open up. I really need you to do this for me."

"Well Mare, looks like I've got to warn Bagboy about this rendezvous you've got going on."

She turns and glares at him. "Funny. He won't open. Open him please?" She pouts and bats her eyelashes.

It was common knowledge that Rory had both Finn and Tristan wrapped around her finger. She had Logan and Colin too, but everyone knew that Finn and Rory were inseparable and they were more like brother and sister. But when it came to Tristan, everyone, but Rory, knew that Tristan really liked her, more then any of his one night stands. It was also common knowledge that Tristan, Finn, and Logan didn't like Dean. They never said anything about it to Rory though, not wanting to get on her bad side.

Tristan smirks and wraps his arm around Rory's waist and opens her locker with his one hand. "There. Now, I'm going to have to talk to Fernando again so he'll open for you every time."

Rory grins and hugs Tristan. "Thank you Tris. Now, get your arm out from around my waist, thank you." She pushes his arm away and gets the rest of her books.

Meanwhile, Tristan decides to have some fun. He steps into the middle of the hallway and looks at Rory. "Rory, I can't keep this charade up any longer. We need to tell people about us."

Rory turns and glares at him, deciding to play along. "Tristan, there is no us anymore! I can't do this anymore."

"That's not what you said last night. Last night you told me I was your only one, that you couldn't love anyone else but me."

"I don't love you Tristan. I lied last night."

He steps closer to her and looks in her eyes. "You lied? You never lie. So you're standing here, telling me that our whole relationship has been a lie?"

She nods and looks at him. "I've been lying. I've been seeing Dean the whole time; I never broke it off with him."

"Well, then we'll have to get you to then, won't we?" He leans down and kisses her passionately. _What the hell am I doing? Is she kissing me back?_

_What the hell is he doing? Wow, he's a good kisser._ She was kissing him back, they has both felt the sparks. Rory pulls away from him and runs down the hall as fast as she can. _What was I thinking? Did I really just kiss Tristan Dugrey? I'm with Dean, well, sort of. He cheated on me, with that cheerleader. Ug, what am I going to do?_ Rory was sitting at the bus stop waiting for her bus; she had refused her grandparents' offer of a car. She was deep in thought when Tristan sat down next to her and nudged her.

"Penny for your thoughts Mare?"

She jumps in the air and glares at him. "No, I'm waiting for the bus." She stares at her shoes and bites her lip.

"Let me take you home, please?"

She looks at him and nods. "Alright."

He takes her hand and walks her to his car. He notes that she doesn't remove her hand and shrugs it off as her not paying attention. He opens the door for her and takes her bag and puts it in the back. He notices she's staring off into space so he crouches down next to her. "I'm sorry about kissing you."

She was staring out into space. "He's cheating on me. I wouldn't sleep with him, so he found someone who would. He doesn't know I know."

Tristan was taken back by her comment and put a hand on her shoulder. "Rory, who's cheating on you?"

"Dean." She spit his name out so coldly, so harshly. "Tristan, I…I wanted that kiss, so don't be sorry about it. Can you just take me home?"

He nods. "Of course Rory." He was confused to say the least. Why didn't she break up with him? She deserved much better, but was he better for her? He didn't think he was. He stands up and gets in the car and pulls out of the parking lot and heads to Stars Hollow.

Rory was playing with the bracelet she had on when she ripped it off and opened the window and threw it out. She closed the window back up and stared outside. "I saw them kissing, when I was on my way to see him, I knew he was getting off of work so I wanted to surprise him. I guess I was the one who was surprised."

Tristan reached over and squeezed her hand. "I'm sorry Mare."

She shrugs. "Don't be. I just don't have the guts to break up with him."

"Why not?"

"He was a good first boyfriend to me. It's stupid, but I don't know the real reason."

"Maybe you should."

She chuckles sadly. "I know you guys don't like him. I guess then I'd have to tell Dean I know about him cheating on me and I don't want to. It makes me feel bad."

"Rory, don't blame yourself. Dean is an idiot for doing that to you."

She nods and looks back out the window as they arrive in Stars Hollow. Rory looks over at Stars Hollow High and gasps. She sees Dean making out with the blonde bimbo against a tree. She looks away, trying not to cry.

"Rory, I'm stopping the car and you're going to get out and talk to him. Break up with him."

"Will you come with me?"

He nods. "If you need me to I will."

She nods as Tristan parks the car. They get out and Rory walks up to Dean and clears her throat. "Hey Dean."

Dean backs away from the girl and looks at Rory. "Rory, this isn't what it looks like."

"Really Dean. Then tell me, what is it?"

"Well, you see Lindsey and I were just talking."

"Right, that's what the lingo for it is now. Some people call it cheating. Dean, you're cheating on me! How could you?"

Dean takes too long to answer which causes Rory to slap him. "We're done Dean." She walks away and gets back into Tristan's car.

Tristan looks at Dean. "You're lucky I respect Rory and want to make sure she's ok. Otherwise, you wouldn't be able to use some vital organs." He spits and walks away from Dean and gets back into the car and looks over at Rory who's crying. "Ror, he's not worth it."

She nods and wipes her eyes. "I just want to go home."

He nods. "Ok. Want me to get some coffee at Luke's for you?"

She smiles some and nods. "Please?"

"Anything else?"

"Pie."

He smiles. "Ok." He squeezes her hand and gets out. He locks the doors and goes into Luke's. Tristan and Finn were both common people to see around Stars Hollow so when he came running into Luke's, Luke wasn't shocked. "I need some pie and two coffees to go Luke, thanks." Tristan sits at the counter and rubs his hand over his face.

Luke fills two to-go-cups with coffee and gets two pieces of pie and puts them in a container and hands everything to Tristan. "What's going on?"

"Dean and Rory just broke up. I'm trying to get Rory to feel better."

Luke did a double take and put his hands on the counter and looked at Tristan. "Rory and Dean broke up? When? How?"

"Just now. Rory broke up with him; he was cheating on her."

"Dean was cheating on Rory!" Luke was angry now. "Where is he?"

"Luke, I took care of it and so did Rory. Let me just get this to her then get her home." He puts some money on the counter and Luke pushes it back to him.

"Don't worry; just go take care of her."

Tristan nods and takes the money back and grabs the stuff. "Thanks Luke." He walks out of the diner and back into his car. He hands Rory one of the coffees and puts the other in the cup holder. He pulls away from the curb and looks over at Rory. "Luke wants to kill Dean."

Rory drinks some of her coffee and chuckles. "I figured he would want to. You know what, I don't care anymore. He's not worth it."

Tristan looks at her. "Rory, you sure?"

She nods and finishes her coffee. "I am. No reason to be upset."

Tristan raises his eyebrow and shakes his head. "If you say so." They pull up to the front of Rory's house and he parks. "Want me to come in?"

She nods. "Yes, please." She gets out of the car and grabs her bag from the back and walks up to the porch. She unlocks the door and walks in, putting her bag in her room. She closes the door and changes into some sweatpants and a t-shirt and walks back out and sees Tristan sitting on the couch. She walks over to him and sits next to him and turns on the television. "Pie!" She takes one of the containers from him and grabs a fork from the bag and starts to eat it. "Thanks Tristan."

He watches her and chuckles. "You're welcome."

They find a movie on television and decide to watch that. Rory falls asleep with her head on Tristan's shoulder once the movie is over. He knows she's needs to get over Dean and her ignoring it, isn't helping any.

Lorelai walks in a few hours later and sees both teens asleep. She knows about the break-up and it surprised that Rory isn't crying or that she hasn't been crying. She taps Tristan on the shoulder and he looks up at her and whispers.

"Hey Lorelai. We were watching a movie and we must have fallen asleep."

Lorelai smiles. "It's alright, why don't you bring her into her room."

He nods and carefully picks up Rory. He brings her into her room and covers her with the blanket. He kisses her forehead softly and smiles. "Night Mare."

He walks out of the room and rubs his hand over his face. "Sorry about falling asleep."

"Don't worry about it. You should get going, I don't want your parents to freak and I don't want you driving too late."

He nods. "Ok. Night Lorelai."

"Night Tristan."

Tristan leaves the Gilmore House and heads home, still thinking about his Sleeping Beauty.


	2. Me Tarzan, You Jane

Author's note: I own nothing, except for the plot, a lazy cat, and a dream.

* * *

Rory woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. Yeah, she's woken up with them before, but that was always for a different reason. She hit her alarm clock to make it shut up, or so that's what she kept telling it to do. She got up and grabbed her uniform and went into the bathroom. She came out of the shower and came face to face with her mother.

"Mom, hi."

"Everything ok? How come Tristan was here last night?"

Rory pours herself a cup of coffee and looks at her mother. "Tristan gave me a ride home and we came face to face with Dean and Lindsey sucking face and Tristan was worried about me so we came here and watched a movie." She finishes her coffee and puts the cup in the sink. She grabs her bag and looks at her mother.

"Wow. And you're sure you're ok?"

She nods. "Yeah, I'm fine. It's not like I didn't know he was cheating on me. I've seen them before together."

"Awe hon, we'll have a movie night this weekend ok?"

"Mom, I'm fine really. If you want to have it then we will. Can Finn and Tristan come too? We both know how much more fun movie nights are with them two. Especially when they try to act out the scenes of the chick flicks."

Lorelai laughs. "Alright, tell them to come with you."

Rory hugs her mother and smiles. "Thanks Mom."

"No problem kid, now go before you're late."

Rory gasps. "Oh my god! Bye Mom." She runs out of the house and to the bus stop. She gets there just as the bus pulls up and she get in. She gets to school forty minutes later and heads into the building. She gets to her locker and is greeted by the site of Tristan leaning up against her locker. She shakes her head and walks over to him. "Tristan."

"Hey Mary. How are you doing today?"

"I'm fine. Thanks for you know, last night and being there for me."

"No problem. Besides, I know a way that you can properly thank me." He wiggles his eyebrows which prompts an eye roll from Rory.

Finn walks up to Rory and comes up behind her, putting his arms around her waist. She jumps up in the air and glares at Finn as she turns around. "What is with you and Tristan putting your arms around my waist?"

Finn shrugs. "I don't know Love. But, rumor around school is that you're back on the market. Is this true? If so, then I want first dibs, I can't have you around these wankers"

Rory glares and Tristan. "How does everyone know?"

"I might have told Logan and Stephanie."

She hits him. "Tristan!"

"Jeez Mare, I didn't know you liked it rough."

"Leave me alone Tristan."

"That's not what you said to me last night. I think your exact words were, 'Tristan, please don't leave. I need you.'"

She walks away from the two guys, crying leaving a panicky Finn looking at Tristan.

"You're in trouble Mate."

"I know. Come with me to find her." Finn and Tristan walk away from Rory's locker and go in search of Rory. They find her in the library crying. Tristan goes up to her and puts a hand on her shoulder. "Rory,"

"Don't Tristan. I'm fine."

"No, you're not. Come here, please?" He holds open his arms and Rory goes into them and starts crying harder. He kisses the top of her head and rubs her back. "Shh, don't cry."

"It's hard not to. Why did he cheat on me?"

"Because he's an idiot."

She smiles sadly and sniffs. She wipes her eyes and puts her head back on Tristan's chest. "Thanks."

"For what, making you cry?"

She nods. "Yeah. I wasn't crying and I needed to."

"Wow, I guess I just have a thing for making you cry. Should I be worried?"

She slaps him and chuckles. "No, it just means that I've got to keep you around." She smiles up at him.

He smiles at her as Finn comes over to the duo. "Love you ok?"

Tristan smiles. "I am sweetheart, thanks for asking."

Finn chuckles while Rory laughs. "Tris, he was talking to me, not you."

"Right, sorry. You ok Rory?"

"I'm fine. Oh no! We're missing class."

Finn and Tristan exchange looks and nod. "Come on, we'll get you to class."

"Alright, promise?"

They nod. "And you'll come in with me?"

"Yes."

"Maybe."

"Finn."

"Sorry Love. Yes, I'll come in with you."

"Ok good."

The trio gets to the classroom and Tristan knocks on the door. He looks at the teacher and pulls her aside and explains the situation to her. She gives them a warning but excuses them from being tardy. They walk into the classroom and they go to their seats, the three seats in the back corner.

Class ends twenty minutes later and Rory stands up. "I need to go back to my locker. Finn, will you come with me?"

"I'll go with you Mare."

"Thanks Tristan."

He puts his arm around her shoulder and walks with her out of the classroom. Finn turns to Logan.

"How long do you think it'll be until they're together?"

Logan looks at them walking out then back at Finn. "I give it a few weeks. But he better not hurt her; we've got to make him understand that. Do you think we should help the process go faster?"

"What have you got in mind Mate?"

"A party. We either have one, or go to one and one of us should invite Rory as our date."

Finn looks at Logan like he's crazy. "I'll have the party and you can ask her. I'm not that crazy to do that to Tristan."

Logan laughs. "Thank man."

**Rory's locker, the end of the day…**

"I'm sorry about that."

"About what?"

"Crying like that."

"Mare, don't worry. I know you needed that. It's fine."

"I still feel bad."

He stands in front of her and looks at her. "Don't worry about it. Can I take you home?"

She shakes her head. "No, it's out of your way."

"Come on Mare, I want to. We need to talk about something anyway."

"Ok fine. Let me say bye to Finn." She finds Finn at his locker and says goodbye to him. He walks with her back to her locker and sees Tristan. "Mate, watch out for Logan."

Tristan raises his eyebrow and nods, knowing he'll fill him in on why later. "Alright, see you later Finn." Tristan takes Rory's hand and walks out with her. He looks at her as they get to his car. "We kissed yesterday."

"I know, I was there." She blushes and looks down at her feet. Tristan gives her hand a squeeze and gets her to look at him. "Is it bad that I wanted it?"

He smiles. "No, it isn't. I mean, I wanted it to, it wasn't just part of the act."

"I figured it wasn't."

"Besides Mare, you kissed me back."

"I… um." She blushes and gets into the passenger side quickly, buckling her seatbelt.

He smiles to himself and gets in the driver's side and looks over at her. "What's wrong?"

"He cheated on me, but yet I still feel like I cheated on him."

"Well, then I can't call you Mary anymore."

She glares at him. "Tristan." Her phone beeps and she gets a text from Logan. She reads it and puts her phone back in her purse. "I'm being serious."

"So am I. Rory, you didn't cheat on him, believe me."

She nods and smiles at him. "Ok, I believe you. Oh and Mom wants you and Finn to come over for movie night Saturday. Will you?"

He leans over and puts his lips over hers and whispers. "Only if I can protect you." He brushes his lips over hers and looks at her. "But does Finn really have to come too? He always tries to hit on me." He jokingly whines.

She leans over and kisses him. "I'll be the one hitting on you this time, don't worry. She sits back in her seat and smiles at him.

"Nope, can't call you Mary anymore."

She laughs. "I won't tell if you won't."

"Sounds good to me."

Inadvertently, Rory just agreed to be Tristan's girlfriend, but she didn't know that that's what he wanted her to be. He takes her hand and interlocks their fingers together and pulls her hand to his mouth and kisses it.

She looks at him, resting her head on the headrest. "So um explain us to me please."

He smiles. "You girl me boy. Me like girl, me think girl like me. Me want to take girl out tonight."

She laughs. "Alright Tarzan. You've got yourself a date."

He smiles. "Ok then lets go." He drives to his place and runs inside. He grabs some clothes and comes running out. He gets back in and drives to The Crap Shack.

"Should I question as to why you went and got a change of clothes."

"No, no need to."

She laughs. "If you say so." She gets out of the car and goes inside. Tristan gets out and follows her in. Rory puts her bag in her room and goes into the kitchen and starts a pot of coffee. She goes back in and sits on her bed and starts doing her homework.

Tristan walks into her bedroom and looks at her. "Did you forget something?"

"No, why?" She continues doing her homework, not bothering to look up at him.

He sits down on her bed across from her and watches her. "Something is bothering you." It wasn't a question; it was a statement, one that bothered her.

"Don't you think we're moving too fast? I mean it was just yesterday I broke up with Dean and here we are, kissing and flirting." She looks up at him. "I don't want to be another notch in your bedpost so to speak."

He moves and sits right in front of her, their knees touching. "You're not going to be."

"I want to believe you, but it's hard to."

"I know Rory but please, trust me. Come on, you've known me for eight years basically."

She looks at him and nods. "Fine, but one mistake, one bad move, and you're out."

He leans in and kisses her quickly. "I'll take it."

"Good, now let me study or I'm not going out with you tonight."

"One more question."

"What?"

"What are we?"

"We're friends."

"Rory."

"Tristan."

"I mean it, what are we?"

"Shouldn't I ask you that?"

"No, I'm asking."

"We're dating, pre-relationship."

"So then if I talk to other girls,"

"You'll be at the curb."

"So then basically, you're promised to me within time?"

"Yeah."

"So then what do we tell everyone else?"

"That we're friends, that's all."

"Mare, why?"

"Because do you really want your player statues maimed right now?"

"Well if it's for you, then yeah."

She couldn't help but smile when he said that. "Just, give it time and it'll be known to the public that we're together."

"So then we are together."

"No, we're pre-relationship."

"What's the difference?"

"No kissing me in front of everyone."

"Hmm, I don't think I'm ok with that."

"Why not?"

"I want to be able to kiss you every morning when I see you walk into school."

"Soon, I promise."

"Fine."

She leans over and kisses his cheek. "Thanks boo."

"You're welcome baby girl."

Rory's cell phone beeped and she looked at it. She saw it was another text from Logan. She looks up at Tristan. "Looks like you've got some competition."

"What do you mean?"

"Logan asked me to go to Finn's party with him."

"Really?" _That must be what Finn was warning me about._

"I think I should go with him."

"I don't. Go with me."

"See, technically, Logan asked me before you and I were pre-relationship so I'm going to have to say yes. I mean he's going to ask me why I said no and this makes sense."

"No it doesn't."

"Tris, I promise, we're going as friends nothing more, nothing less. I mean unless you want to tell Logan I won't go with him for me."

He takes her phone and dials Logan's number. "Logan, Rory and I are going to Finn's party, together."

"Since when?"

"Since before."

"Alright. Put her on."

Tristan hands Rory the phone and Rory smiles. "Hey Logan."

"Rory, why won't you go with me?"

"Tristan asked first. I'll save you a dance though."

"Fine, I'll take that."

"Bye Logan." She hangs up and starts laughing at Tristan.

"What's so funny?"

"I'm suddenly so popular."

He glares at her and tackles her down on the bed and starts to tickle her.

She laughs and looks up at him. "Tris, stop."

"Why?"

"Because I want to finish my homework so that we can go out tonight."

"Right, the date. You know, I'm rethinking that."

She tensed up in his arms and he felt that. She tried to push him away but he held her closer.

"I'm kidding. I'm not rethinking it. I'll help you with your homework then we'll get changed and go ok?"

She relaxes in his arms and nods. "Ok."

He kisses her forehead. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, just remember, one mess up and,"

"I'm going to the curb, I know."

She smiles at him, glowingly.

"Now, get off I've got homework to do."

He laughs and sits up and gives her, her book back and watches her do her homework. She finally finishes it around six thirty and she smiles.

"Trissy, I'm done."

"Don't call me that."

"Why not?"

"I don't want you to."

"I don't want you to call me Mary though and you do."

"I'm not going to stop because we both know that you like that nickname."

"It's grown on me. Now, what are we doing so that I know what to wear?"

"Ah patience Mare." He gets up and goes over to her closet and picks something for her to wear. He puts it on the bed and grabs the bag with the clothes he brought with him and goes into the bathroom and changes while she changes in her bedroom. She's done first and she walks out to wait for him.

"You're worse then a girl." She calls her mother and tells her where she's going. Lorelai tells her to have fun and to be careful.

"I am not. I was making sure everything was set." He walks downstairs and sees her. He grins and whistles at her. "Beautiful."

She blushes. "Thanks. Now, where are we going?"

"Patience." He takes her hand and walks outside with her. They get into the car and drive in a comfortable silence to the location, which so happens to be a park.

"A park?"

"That's right."

"Why?"

"One word: Picnic."

"Oh."

"What?"

"That's so romantic."

"Well what can I say?" He blows on his fingers and "polishes" them on his shirt.

"Just get out of the car."

"Feisty, I like it."

She ignores his comment and gets out of the car. "It's like April and we're on a picnic."

"Yeah."

"I'm going to get sick."

"I'll keep you warm." He winks and walks around and takes her hand. "Yeah, I'm gunna be sick."

They walk to the spot and he sits down on a blanket, leaning against a tree. She smiles and sits down between his legs and rests her back against his chest. He leans over and hands her a thermos and she grins. "Coffee!"

He laughs. "Yeah coffee."

"Thanks."

"No problem."

They eat their dinner and are sitting there just enjoying the moment. Tristan has his arms protectively wrapped around her and is watching her.

"Stop looking at me."

"No."

"Why not?"

"I don't want to."

"Fine." She sighs and closes her eyes.

Tristan smiles and leans down, brushing his lips against hers. "No sleeping."

"I had a long day."

"Want me to take you home?"

"Will I see you tomorrow?"

"Yes."

"Ok then yes."

They stand up and walk back to the car. Rory falls asleep in the car on the way home. Tristan carries her into her room and tucks her in bed. He says goodnight to Lorelai then leaves to go home. Both teens fall asleep that night with grins on their faces, both content with how things are progressing.

But, what the teens didn't know, was what was in store for them at the party. Maybe they should have told someone.


	3. Fights, a Party, and Something Shocking

A/N: I still own nothing except for that lazy cat. And I know that I made them a little ooc but I like it that way. Erm wow, this chapter is long. Fair warning! Oh and the song is Back At One by Bryan McKnight!

* * *

Tristan saw Rory walking into school the next morning and he smiled at her. She nodded in return and headed to her locker. Tristan walks away from the friends he was talking to and walks over to Rory's locker. 

"Tristan."

"Mary."

"Can I help you with something?"

"You seem mad at me. Are you mad at me?"

"Nope."

"Rory, come on tell me what it is."

She looks at him. "I'm going to the party with Logan." She walks away from him and goes and finds Logan.

"Logan, are you sure you saw him and Summer this morning?"

He nods. "Yeah Ace I am."

She sighs and shakes her head. "I guess he doesn't care." She walks away from Logan and heads to her class. She was pissed at Tristan, actually beyond pissed. She didn't know what was up with him and kissing Summer. She knew it was too good to be true. She sits down at her desk and waits for the substitute to come in. She knows she'll see Tristan soon as well.

Tristan walks in about a minute after Rory does and he sits down in front of her and speaks softly. "Mare, what's wrong?"

She speaks softly as well, not wanting anyone to hear them. "Nothing."

He looks at her, moving himself closer to her. "Tell me."

"Ask Logan." She looks out the window and sighs.

"What does that mean? What does he have to do with this?"

"He saw you and Summer this morning kissing and he was kind enough to tell me when I got here."

"Rory, that didn't happen. I haven't even spoken to her in a long time."

"Then why would Logan say that?"

"Because he knows that you're not with Dean and he's trying to make me look bad so you'll get with him."

"I don't want to get with him. Doesn't he know that?"

"Yes, but he wants you. I think that's what Finn was warning us about."

She looks at him. "Tris, I want to believe you, I do but Summer still wants you."

"Rory, I wasn't kissing her this morning, I promise you. I'm not kissing other girls."

She blushes and smiles. "Fine, I believe you."

"Good. Now, who are you going to the party with?"

"Logan." She grins and laughs.

"You're killing me Mare, you're killing me."

"Tris, I want to go with you, but Logan he'll know something."

"Why is it so bad that we're dating?"

She shrugs. "It's not. I like this pre-dating thing we've got going on."

"But."

"But nothing. I just feel that people will think that we're sleeping together and that's the only reason why we're together."

"Rory, they won't think that. Don't worry about it. Please can we just tell people?"

She smiles at him. "Fine, tell people. But, we'll tell them tonight, ok?"

He smirks. "Ok so then when I bring you upstairs to a room and everyone feels the upstairs start to shake they'll find out."

She hits him and glares at him. "Tristan."

"I'm kidding. I'll pick you up though at seven tomorrow night ok?"

She smiles. "Fine. And I'm not going to any bedrooms with you."

"Ok, ok. I know."

"Promise Tristan."

"I promise."

She smiles. "Movie night though my house on Saturday."

"I'll be there with Finn."

She pouts at him and sighs.

"What's wrong?"

"I want to kiss you."

He's taken back by that comment and he looks at her. "You want to what?"

She looks at him. "You heard me."

"No, I didn't. I think you need to repeat yourself."

She smirks. "I want to kill you."

He frowns. "That's not what you said."

"I know I was just messing with you. Take me home after school and we can talk about what I just said."

"This is going to be a long day."

She grins. "Sorry I'll make it up to you later."

"I'm holding you to that."

"I figured you would."

She writes down something on a piece of paper and hands it to him. He laughs and checks a box off and hands it back to her. She grins and hands it back to him.

"Didn't think I would do that?"

"No, I didn't."

"See, I can be different you know."

"Yeah but Mare, you just asked me to be your boyfriend."

"So?"

"So nothing. It was already known that I was going to be your boyfriend."

She glares at him. "Don't be so cocky Tristan."

"I'm not."

"Uh huh."

"I'm not."

She grins and shakes her head. The bell rings and Rory stands up and grabs her bag. Tristan grabs it from her and walks out of the room with her at his heels. "Gimme my bag Tristan."

"No."

"Tristan!"

"Rory."

"Tristan Janlen Dugrey! Give me my bag right now!"

By that time they were at their next class. He hands her, her bag and smirks. "You're welcome Mare."

"You're infuriating."

"Thanks."

Rory shakes her head and walks into the classroom. She sits down and Tristan sits down next to her. "Why do you have to sit next to me all the time?"

He leans over and whispers in her ear. "Well, as your boyfriend I need to let the other guys know that you're taken and they're not to mess with you."

She pushes him away and blushes. "I really hate you now."

"Get use to it." He smirks and turns around in his chair waiting for class to start.

"Why should I?"

"Because, that's how it's going to be."

She chuckles and shakes her head.

**Later on that night, The Crap Shack**

Tristan was watching Rory read and he was getting bored. He whined. "Rory."

She whines as well, joking with him. "Tristan."

"I'm bored."

"Well, do your homework."

"It's done. Stop reading that book." He moves and sits down next to her on the couch.

"No."

"Come on."

She sighs and puts the book down after marking her page. She looks at him. "Can I help you?"

He leans in and kisses her softly. "Nope, now I'm good."

She glares at him and hits him. "You're evil Bible Boy."

"Excuse me?"

"What?"

"Bible Boy?"

She nods and kisses him. "Yeah that's your nickname. What don't like it?"

He laughs and pulls her into his lap. "No, I did." He leans in and kisses her again as she wraps his arms around her neck.

Lorelai walks into the room, covering her eyes. "Gah! I'm too young to be scarred. Rory, what is going on?"

"Well, Mom Tristan is my boyfriend."

"Took long enough." Lorelai walks back upstairs and goes into her bedroom.

Rory's mouth is agape when Tristan finally looks at her. "What's wrong?"

"Why does everyone want us together? Or at least think it's about time we got together?"

He puts his arms around her waist and puts his chin on her shoulder. "It's because we're both so gosh dare loveable."

She looks at him and laughs. "Never say that again mister." She pecks his lips and goes to get off his lap but he's holding her down.

"You're not going anywhere."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to."

"But I'm tired and I'm kicking you out."

"You'd kick me out?"

"I'm tired."

"But Lorelai said I could stay here tonight since my parents aren't home."

"Well see, no one told me."

"So then I can stay?"

"You can stay."

"Good, it's not like I was going to leave anyway." He kisses her cheek and lies down on the couch. "Night Mare."

She smiles and leans down kissing him deeply. "Night Tris." She leaves the room and goes into her bedroom, closing the door leaving behind a bewildered Tristan.

**The Next Night at the Party**

Tristan drove Rory over to the party and they were currently in his car. Well, Rory was in the car and Tristan was outside of it trying to get her to come out.

"Come on Rory, it'll be fine."

"No. Tristan I know something is going to go wrong."

"Relax Mare, nothing will go wrong. Come on, please?"

She sighs and opens the door and gets out. He takes her hand and laces their fingers together as they walk into the party. They walk in and head to the kitchen to get something to drink. They see Logan in there and nod at him in acknowledgement.

"Hey Logan."

"Ace."

Tristan tightens his grip on her hand and walks out of the room with her. They find a quiet corner and he sits down in a chair with her in his lap. Someone walks into the room and takes a picture of the couple and smiles, unbeknownst to them.

She sips her soda and looks at him. "What's the matter?"

He kisses her forehead. "Nothing Mare, it'll pass."

She puts her cup down and wraps her arms around his waist. "Was it Logan?"

"I hate him."

"I know you do Tris, I do too. Just please don't let him bother you."

He looks at her and sees her and can't help but smile. "Ok, I won't." He kisses her softly.

She melts in his arms and puts her head on his shoulder. "Why aren't you mingling?"

"I wanted to spend time with you for awhile."

"So then why did we come to the party so early?"

"Because I wanted people to see us."

She hits him playfully and glares at him.

"What?"

"Why are you rushing us to come out?"

"Why are you so against us coming out?"

She shrugs. "I don't want people thinking we're shagging and you know that."

"I'll tell people we aren't ok?"

She buries her head in his neck. "You're making me feel weird."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, I want you to tell them that we're not shagging, but at the same time I don't want you to fight the rumors because I know how they get and it's just stupid. I don't care what they say."

Tristan laughs and kisses her temple. "You're confusing you know."

"Yeah I know, but I'm use to it."

"As am I Mare, as am I."

She smiles and kisses his cheek. "Mom said you were staying over again. Are you _that _afraid to be home by yourself?"

He shrugs sheepishly. "I am, but at the same time I'd rather be with you and Lorelai then at home."

She nods knowingly. "Then I'm glad you'll stay. But tomorrow is movie night and you and Finn usually stay over too."

"So?"

"You'll get sick of me."

"That won't happen Rory, don't worry."

She smiles and nods, standing up. "Good. Come on, dance with me."

"No."

She leans down and gives him a lingering kiss. "Please?" She pouts and looks at him with her puppy eyes.

He sighs and takes her hand and gets up. "Fine."

She grins and wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him. "Yay!" She takes his hand again and leads him into the room where everyone is dancing.

To onlookers, it would seem that they were just dancing like they always did, Rory grinding into Tristan. But to people who were closer to them, they knew the truth, Rory and Tristan were Chilton's newest couple.

Rory was kissing Tristan, softly as they danced. It wasn't their normal dancing. He held her close to him and was smiling. The song ended and Rory pouted.

"What's the matter?"

"I was having fun."

He laughs. "So then we'll just have to have another dance." He looks at Finn and nods his head, telling him to play the song he had picked out.

A slow song comes on and Rory wraps her arms around his neck and puts her head on his chest. He wraps his arms around her waist and starts to sing the song in her ear.

_It's undeniable that we should be together  
It's unbelievable, how I used to say that I'd fall never  
The basis is need to know  
If you just don't know how I feel  
Then let me show you that now I'm for real _

She blushes and closes her eyes as she listens to him sing to her. He had a good voice from what she could tell.

_One, you're like a dream come true  
Two, just wanna be with you  
Three, girl it's plain to see  
That you're the only one for me and  
Four, repeat steps one through three  
Five, make you fall in love with me  
If ever I believe my work is done  
Then I'll start back at one_

She smiles as he continues the song, listening to him sing to her. He tightens his grip on her and sways with her. Someone again, takes a picture of the couple as they continue to dance.

The party was winding down and Rory was tired and wanted to leave. Tristan took her hand and was heading towards the door.

"I'm sleepy."

He smiles and kisses her. He picks her up carries her to the car. She snuggles into him and closes her eyes. He puts her in the car and closes the door. He drives back to Stars Hollow and brings her into the house. She snuggles into him and holds onto him tightly. He brings her into her room and lays her on the bed.

"Stay."

"Rory, Lorelai will get pissed."

"No she won't. Tris, please?"

He smiles and gets into bed next to her. "Night baby girl."

She smiles and kisses him. "Night Trissy."

She cuddles up into him and falls asleep. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her cheek. He falls asleep not long after her, smiling.

Lorelai comes down the next morning and sees the two in the bed sleeping. She smiles and grabs her camera and takes a picture.

"That'll be one for the grandkids to see." She smiles and goes about her day, leaving the two to sleep in.

Tristan wakes up around noon and sees that Rory is asleep in his arms. He smiles and kisses her lightly. "Mary, wake up."

She groans and turns over, her back pressed into his chest. He smiles and kisses her shoulder.

"Mare, come on."

"Sleep."

He smiles and closes his eyes again. They both drift back off to sleep.

They're woken up at three by Rory's cell phone. Rory groans and grabs her phone. "What do you want?"

"Love, its Finn."

"Finny! What's up?" She sits up in bed and Tristan sits up and wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her into him.

"Nothing Love, I just wanted to make sure that we're on for tonight."

"That we are. What time will you be here?"

"I'm actually on my way now if that's alright with you."

"Awe Finny of course that's fine. Tristan is here too. We can go to Luke's before Mom gets home."

"Tristan is there? Let me speak to him Love."

"Sure." She hands the phone to Tristan and kisses his cheek. She gets out of bed and goes upstairs to take her shower.

Finn and Tristan are on the phone for ten more minutes before they hang up. Tristan, trying to be funny, goes up to the bathroom and walks in. He sits on the counter and waits for her to come out. She comes out ten minutes later and screams when she sees him giving her the once over, twice. She grabs her towel and covers herself up immediately and glares at him.

"Get the hell out of my bathroom."

He smirks. "Now why would I do that when I've seen the Promised Land?"

She glares at him and storms out of the bathroom and goes into her room, locking the door.

He runs after her and knocks on her door. "Rory come, I was joking."

"Get the hell away from me Tristan Janlan DuGrey. I hate you."

He hangs his head in defeat. "Rory, come on open up."

"Get away from my door. Leave me alone." She throws on some sweatpants and a sweatshirt and curls up in her bed, clutching the pillow close to her chest.

He sighs. "Fine, but you've got to come out of there eventually." He walks away and goes and sits on the couch. He turns the television on.

Ten minutes later he hears the doorbell ring and he gets up and answers it. "Hey Finn, come in." He walks back to the couch and sinks down into it and sighs. He runs his hand over his face.

"What's got you in a mood Mate?"

"Rory and I got into a fight. I messed up."

"What did you do?"

He smiles innocently, but with a hint of mischievousness. "I was in the bathroom while she was showering and I was sitting on the counter when she came out and I saw her naked and she told me to leave and I asked her why I would do that when I've already seen the Promised Land and she got even more pissed at me and has been locked in her room ever since."

"You're a bloody ass Mate." He slaps Tristan upside the head and goes into the hallway and knocks on Rory's door. "Love, it's me. Let me in."

She gets up and unlocks the door and lets him in. She wipes her eyes and looks at him.

He holds open his arms and she goes into them and starts to cry again. "Shh, Love its ok."

"Why did he have to say that? I knew he just wanted to screw me then dump me."

"Love no, that's not why he's with you. He cares about you, has the whole time he's known you. Hell, I think he may love you."

She sniffs and wipes her eyes again. "So then why the hell would he say that? He's an asshole."

"I know he is Love, but he didn't mean anything by what he said. Just talk to him and see his side."

She pushes Finn away and glares at him. "I want you and the blonde one out of here, now. Get out of my house."

"Love, come on. What did I do? I can't stand to see my two best mates fight, that's all I meant."

She sighs. "I'm sorry Finn. I'm just tired, I want to sleep. Have Mom wake me when she gets here." She lies down on her bed and closes her eyes.

Finn walks over and kisses her forehead. "Sleep well Love." He walks back out and closes her door. He looks at Tristan and glares. "If it were up to me, I'd kill you but I really think she'll forgive you. But you're in trouble."

He nods. "I know, I'm an ass. She won't come out?"

"Nope, she's trying to sleep. I think we better leave her alone."

He sighs and nods. "Fine." He walks over to her door and sits down next to it, leaning against the wall.

"Mate, come on. She'll get over it."

"I'm an ass Finn, she's mad."

Rory smiles at this and calls out his name through the door.

Tristan looks at the door. "What's the matter Rory?"

"Are you sorry?"

"More then anything in this world."

"Will you do that again?"

"No."

"Can I hit you and make you bring me coffee for two weeks every morning?"

"Yes and yes. I'll even bring you Luke's coffee."

"Ok then come in here and grovel for my forgiveness."

He laughs and gets up, going into her room. He closes the door and walks over to her. It breaks his heart when he sees her eyes, swollen and red. "Rory." He lies down next to her and wipes her eyes and kisses them. "I'm so sorry. You know I wouldn't do anything with you. Not until we're both ready and I don't care if you're not ready until we're married that wouldn't bother me."

She looks at him. "Did you just say we're getting married?"

He ducks his head in embarrassment and nods. "I did."

"You want to marry me?"

"Yes?"

She shakes her head. "You've known me for eight years and when did you wanting to marry me happen?"

"Four years ago when I broke my arm and told me to suck it up, that it wasn't a big deal. You'll live."

She laughs some and looks up at him. "You're infuriating I hope you know that."

"I do know that."

"I'm still mad at you for sneaking into my bathroom and gawking at me in the shower."

"I know, I'm still sorry about that. I don't know what I was thinking." He wraps his arms around her and kisses her nose. "I'm sorry."

"I'll forgive you, eventually."

He nods and kisses her. "I'll take it."

"Go get me some coffee."

"Anything else?"

"Fries."

"I can do that." He kisses her forehead and gets out of bed, picking her up and bringing her outside into the living room and puts her on the couch.

She pouts and whines. "I was comfy."

"You told me to get you coffee."

"But I'd rather have you."

He looks at her with disbelief. "You sure?"

She nods and holds open her arms for him to pick her up again. He obliges and picks her up and sits down where she was and kisses her forehead. She snuggles into him and looks at Finn.

"Hey Finny."

"Hey Love. Are you feeling better?"

She nods and smiles at him. "I am thank you. I'm sorry I wanted to kick you out before."

He waves it off. "No problem Love. Just glad my two best Mates are talking again."

"Well, Tristan now knows better then he did before. He knows he's not allowed to be an ass and that if he does anything like that again, I'm having you castrate him."

Tristan gulps and looks at Finn pleadingly. "Help."

Rory hits him playfully. "Excuse me?"

"I'm kidding Mare, promise."

She pouts and crosses her arms. Finn walks into the kitchen and puts up a pot of coffee for Rory and for when Lorelai gets home.

"Ass."

He kisses her softly. "I'll castrate myself, ok?"

She smiles and kisses him back. "Ok fine, I'll take it." She snuggles back into him as Lorelai walks in.

"Hands where I can see them."

"Mom." Rory whines and rolls her eyes. "I should say the same thing the next time I catch you and Luke cuddling."

"Yeah but see, we only cuddle after sex, so you won't see us cuddling."

"Mom!" Rory groans and buries her face in Tristan's neck. "Make her stop."

He laughs and rubs her back. "You started it."

"I did not."

Lorelai laughs at the two and goes into the kitchen. "Finny!"

"Lorelai!"

They hug and Finn gives her a mug of coffee and she smiles. "I knew I always loved you best."

"I'm sure Luke will be happy with that Love."

"Nah he knows about us."

"Well, that explains the looks."

She laughs and shakes her head.

_**Meanwhile…**_

"Rory stop."

"No." She was kissing his neck softly, leaving butterfly kisses all over it.

"I'll leave."

She pouts and stops kissing his neck, putting her head back on his shoulder. "Mean."

"I'm sorry."

"Uh huh."

He smiles and kisses her temple. "I am."

She smiles and cuddles into him more. "Ok."

Lorelai and Finn go into the living room and smiles at the couple. She takes a picture and Rory glares at her. "Mom! Do you not see what I'm wearing?"

"You look beautiful Mary."

"Shush you."

"I think so too Love."

"I'm going back to bed."

Tristan wraps his arms around her tightly and shakes his head. "No you're not."

"Movie night kids!" Lorelai grins. "First move is Drive Me Crazy, then A Streetcar Named Desire, then Inspector Gadget, and then finally Rush Hour."

"Mom, cars?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"I wanted it to be cars?"

"Mom, tell me."

"I really wanted it to be cars."

Rory laughs and shakes her head. "If that's what you want."

Lorelai smiles and goes upstairs and gets changed.

Rory yawns and closes her eyes while they wait.

"Tired?"

"Yeah."

"You feeling ok?"

"I'm fine Tris."

"Ok." He kisses her forehead and smiles at her.

**Three movies later**

Tristan and Rory are both asleep, Rory in Tristan's lap and Tristan holding onto her protectively.

"Maybe we should move them?"

"Good idea Love."

Finn taps Tristan on the shoulder and he opens his eyes. He nods and picks Rory up and brings her into her bedroom.

She shifts and frowns, missing his warm body near hers. He looks up at Lorelai who nods, letting him stay in her room. She leaves and closes the door.

Tristan gets into bed next to her after stripping down to his boxers and putting on some sweatpants. He wraps his arms around her and kisses her temple.

"Night Rory."

He kisses her cheek and closes his eyes, both slipping off to dream land, both with smiles on their faces.


	4. I love yous, Break Ups, and Some Fun

**A/N: I don't own anything yada yada. Please review, thanks:) **

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

He came up next to her, making her jump straight up into the air. She turned and glared at him.

"What the hell do you want E.T.?"

"I bring you coffee this morning and this is the thanks I get?"

"Yes."

"I'm hurt Mare, really hurt."

"Oh well." She reaches down into her locker and grabs the books she needs for her next class and closes her locker, putting her backpack down. She turns her back against the metal and looks up at him. "Did you need something?"

"I wanted to see my girl."

"Well, go find her."

He smirks at this and looks to his left, then at her, then to his right, then finally back to her. "I've found her."

She feels the slight blush come up her cheeks and turns her head down. "Oh."

He puts his fingers under her chin and lifts it up. "Yes and she's right in front of me." He leans down and kisses her softly.

She stands on her tiptoes and wraps her arms around his neck and kisses him back. She pulls back slightly and smiles at him. "Well, I think I like people knowing about us."

"Why the action you got this morning wasn't enough?"

She hits him and tries to push him away. "You know, you're right. Get away from me."

He holds onto her and pulls her closer to him. "I'm kidding. I'm glad people know too."

"Humph."

"I'm sorry baby girl." He leans down and kisses her neck softly and whispers in her ear. "At least now everyone knows you're off limits."

She relaxes in his arms and smiles. "You're very possessive sometimes."

"I have to be around you."

She laughs and pulls him back down and kisses him softly. "I forgive you."

"Thanks dear." He picks up her bag and puts his arm around her shoulders and walks with her to class.

"I can carry my own bag you know."

"Yeah I know, but this is more fun. We still on for after school?"

"Yeah. Mom wants us to stop by the Inn first, has something to tell me or something."

"Why didn't she tell you this morning?"

She shrugs her shoulders. "She likes to keep me guessing."

He chuckles and shakes his head. "Well, that's Lorelai for you."

They get to the classroom and Tristan kisses her softly. She smiles and wrinkles her nose at him.

"Now what did I do?"

"Nothing, you're just you." She walks in before he does and sits down in her seat. He walks in and sits behind her and puts her bag down next to her. They still have ten minutes until class starts so he starts to rub her shoulders.

"Tris, stop."

"Sorry Mare, I can't."

"Yes you can. It's simple. Remove your hands from my shoulders."

"Can't."

She turns around and glares at him. "Why not?"

He smiles at her. "Because I like to annoy you as much as I can."

"You're the bane of my existence."

He grins at this and kisses her softly. "Awe, I'm touched."

She rolls his eyes and smiles at him. "Yeah, yeah."

He takes his hands off of her shoulders and they continue to talk until Finn walks in. He sits down on Rory's desk and puts his arm around her.

"We've got a sub today."

"So?"

"Well Love, this means no class, no work."

"Oh man."

Tristan laughs and shakes his head. "I worry about you."

"I worry about you too Mate."

"Not you Finn, I was talking to Rory my girlfriend."

"Your what?"

"My girlfriend. The person whom I like and the person I am dating."

"Oh."

Rory winks and Tristan then looks up at Finn. "Sorry honey, we need to stop our little affair now. I don't think Tristan wants to share me."

"No, I don't."

"But Love, I can offer more then he can."

"I know you can Finn, but I need to see what Tristan has to offer me now. If things don't work out with me and him, I'm all yours ok?"

Tristan flinches at this and Rory sees. "Tris, you ok?"

"I'm fine Mare."

"Well, the Rory thing was short lived." She takes his hand and pushes Finn's arm off of her. "Did what I say to Finn bother you?"

"Yeah, somewhat."

She kisses his hand and smiles. "Don't worry, I'm all yours, I'm not going anywhere. Besides, I'm not a redhead like Finn wants me to be." She teases, smiling.

He smiles and laces their fingers together. "I know, just wanted to make sure."

"Cutie."

"Yeah, yeah."

**Later that day…**

Tristan and Rory were walking hand in hand towards the parking lot where Tristan's car was. They had fielded a lot of questions and got weird looks from people. Ok so Rory got dirty looks shot at her from every girl in Chilton but that didn't bother her, well it didn't to an extent. She was use to all the looks by then but still, it bothered her.

"I want coffee."

"I'll stop at Luke's. Your mom is going to want some too."

"Thanks babe."

"Welcome." He kisses her and opens the door for her to get into the car. She gets in and smiles at him. She buckles herself in as he closes the door. He goes around and gets in on the driver's side and pulls out of the spot. He gets to Stars Hollow about twenty minutes later and parks in front of Luke's. They get out of the car and walk in. They sit at the counter and Tristan asks Luke for three coffees to go.

"I forget it doesn't take nearly an hour to get here by car."

"Well, that's why you should drive."

"Yeah but, that also means you couldn't drive me anymore. I'll take the bus home tomorrow then if you don't want to drive me home anymore."

"Why do I still have to pick you up then?"

"I get to sleep in the mornings and you still bring me coffee every morning and you know how I am without coffee."

"Well as long as you have some sort of logic behind it."

She grins. "I do."

Luke hands them the coffees and tells them to say hi to Lorelai for him. Rory nods and grabs her cup and walks out with Tristan behind her. They get back in the car and drive to the Inn. Rory finishes her coffee and throws the cup out. They find Lorelai in the kitchen and Tristan gives her one of the coffees. He goes to drink the other but Rory takes it from him and starts to drink it.

"No fair, you had one."

She sighs and hands it back to him. He stands behind her and wraps his free arm around her waist and holds her. She grins and leans back into him, trying to get the cup back.

"Mom, what's the big important news I need to know?"

"I'm going away for a week."

"And why couldn't you have told me this morning?"

"I didn't want to?"

"Mom!"

"What? I wanted E.T. over here to be present for this too."

"Why?"

"I want him to stay with you and make sure that you're ok."

"Mom, I'm fine."

"But Mare, I want to stay with you."

"Listen buddy, you'll be sleeping on the couch and my door will be locked for the entire week."

"Wow and I didn't even need to set rules."

"When are you going away?"

"At the end of the month when you and Tristan are finished with school."

"Ok."

"No I'm going to miss you mommy?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because knowing you, I'll get a phone call three times a day, if not more."

"Uh huh, probably."

"So where are you going?"

"To some Inn conventions."

"Have fun. For a whole week?"

"Mommy is being forced to go to a couple of them?."

"Right. More like Mommy is going on vacation without me."

"Ok yeah."

"Mom!"

"Don't worry; you and Tristan will have fun."

"Yeah Mare, we will."

"Fine."

"I'm sorry Kiddo."

"Yeah, yeah. No more afternoon coffee for you."

"I love you too kid."

"Oh and Luke says hi."

"Ooh, I need to call him later."

She laughs. "Mom, by any chance will he be going on vacation around the same time you are?"

"Maybe he's going fishing?"

"Why didn't you tell me you were going on vacation with him?"

"More fun for me."

Rory shakes her head but smiles. "Have fun and don't do anything crazy please."

"I'll try." Lorelai hugs Rory before the pair leaves.

Rory and Tristan get to the Gilmore house and go in. She changes into some jeans and a t-shirt and goes into the kitchen and sits on Tristan's lap.

"Hey Mare."

"Hi."

"You ok?"

"Yeah I'm fine. Why wouldn't she tell me she's going away some place with Luke?"

"Maybe she didn't know how to tell you."

"But we tell each other everything Tris. Now she's going off someplace with him and she thinks she can make it better by letting my boyfriend stay with me while she's gone."

"Mary, calm down, please? Don't think too much into this."

She nods and puts her head on his shoulder. "Ok."

"You want to do homework?"

"Mine is already done."

"How?"

"I got it done during study hall."

"Ah, ok. Well, then I'll just save mine for later then. You want to go do something?"

"Can we just stay in and watch movies?"

"Of course, anything you want to do we'll do."

She smiles and kisses him. "Thank you."

He picks her up and brings her into the living room. They spend the rest of the afternoon and some of the night watching different movies.

Lorelai walks in and sees that the pair is lying down on the couch and Rory is asleep on Tristan. He's watching the television and playing with her hair. He looks up and nods at Lorelai as she goes into the kitchen. Lorelai was use to Tristan being there all the time and she thought he was ok, friend wise, she still wasn't sure about him being a good boyfriend to Rory. But at the same time she knew that Tristan was making Rory happy and knew he wouldn't do anything to hurt her. Or so she thought.

The month was over before anyone knew it and everyone was out of school.

"I can't believe our junior year is over already." She pouts and finishes cleaning out her locker, throwing everything she didn't need away. She takes the picture of her and Tristan out and looks at it, grinning.

"I know but hey, we'll be back next year and it'll be our last year in hell." Tristan comes up behind her and kisses her neck.

She swats at him and shakes her head. "You just want out this year because you'll get to spend time annoying me."

He pouts and looks at her. "You think I'm annoying?"

She turns in his arms and kisses him. "Of course I do. Annoyingly cute."

He frowns. "That hurt Mare."

She kisses him, letting the kiss linger. "I'm sorry. I like spending time with you."

He grins and kisses her back, picking her up. "Good answer."

She squeals and hits him. "Put me down."

He puts her down and kisses her again.

She smiles and looks at him. "So we have a summer together,"

"Hopefully the first of many." He cuts her off and smiles at her.

She nods and takes his hand interlacing their fingers together. "I'm fine with that. But what I was going to say before I was so rudely interrupted was that we can do whatever we want, within reason."

He smiles and grabs her bag and walks out with her towards his car. "What time is Lorelai leaving tomorrow?"

Rory shrugs and moves closer to him. "I think she said at one, or that she'll be at the place at one? I really don't know." She gets in the car, wanting to drop all conversation about her mother.

He gets in as well and leans over and kisses her. "Dinner tomorrow night?"

She smiles and kisses him back. "Italian please." She kisses him again and looks at him. "You always know how to cheer me up."

"I try." He pulls out of the spot and drives towards the Gilmore house.

"So your parents are gone too again?"

He nods and smirks. "They left this morning to go to Europe until September."

She brings his hand up to her mouth and kisses it. "I'm sorry babe."

He shrugs. "No big deal. I'll just spend all my time with you."

She rolls her eyes. "Great! Why didn't you go with them again?" She teases.

He puts his hand over his heart and shakes his head. "I'm wounded. Mare, you've hurt me. I could always call them and tell them I want to go." He goes to get his phone out and she frowns looking out the window. He sees her and he puts his phone back.

"I didn't mean it. I was joking. I want to spend the summer with you, as much time as I can. I'm glad you didn't go with them."

He reaches for her hand as they pull up to in front of her house. He parks the car and looks at her. "I know you were joking. I'm not going to leave. You still upset about Lorelai leaving?"

She nods and sighs. "A little."

He kisses her softly and looks at her. "It'll be ok. I'm going to be here and I'll keep you company."

She smiles some and nods. "Ok." She grabs her bag and gets out of the car and goes into the house. Tristan follows and puts his suitcase in Rory's room. They decided that Rory would be going to Tristan's for a week as well so that they could do different things.

"Ma you here?"

Lorelai comes down the stairs and hugs Rory and smiles at Tristan.

"Hey kids. How was school?"

"Ok, glad it's the last day."

Tristan nods and puts his arm around Rory's shoulders. "Same here, I aced all my finals."

Rory smiles at him and hugs him. "Babe, I'm so proud of you!"

He wraps his arms around her shoulders and kisses her head. "Thank you. I did it because of you."

She smiles and kisses him. "You did that all on your own."

Lorelai clears her throat and the teens look at her. Rory turns red and buries her head in Tristan's chest.

"Sorry Mom."

"Yes well, I'm going to Luke's to get dinner. You guys coming?"

"No, we're going to a movie. We're going to get something to eat after that."

"Ok well, just have her home at a reasonable time." Lorelai kisses Rory's cheek then leaves and goes to Luke's.

Rory wraps her arms around Tristan and puts her head on his chest. "We're going to see a movie?"

He kisses the top of her head and wraps his arms around her shoulders, hugging her to him. "If you want to, I was thinking Red, White, and Read."

She smiles and nods. "Sounds good. What's playing?"

"Pippi."

She grins and hugs him tightly. "Sounds perfect."

Later that night as they were going back to Rory's, Tristan looks at her. "I need to tell you something."

She stops walking and looks at him. "What is it? Everything ok?" She laces their fingers together and gives his hand a reassuring squeeze.

He smiles and nods, moving closer to her, getting her to walk again. "Everything is fine. I just need to tell you something."

"Well, tell me." They were at Rory's at this point and on the porch.

"Patience Mare." He takes her hand and leads her to the seat and sits down. He turns and looks at her. "I love you."

She smiles and kisses him, speaking softly. "I love you too."

He grins and pulls her into his lap and kisses her. "What was that?"

She hits him and glares at him. "I said I love you too."

"I know, I just wanted to hear it again." He kisses her. "Do you know how happy you make me?"

She blushes and shakes her head.

"Happier then words could describe." They kiss again, happier then they thought they would be.

They spent most of their summer together, well as much time they could. Rory was working at the Inn with Lorelai getting extra money. She promised Tristan that they would spend time after she worked together but it was getting harder and harder. Tristan's parents came back from their trip three weeks after they left and Tristan had to go to business meetings with his father. They did spend every weekend together though, Lorelai made sure they did. She could see how much in love the two were. But, love doesn't always last and Rory was about to learn that summer was over and school was going to be starting soon and things were dying down. Rory went over to Tristan's a few days before school started and went in, like she always did. She went up to his room and knocked. She pushed the door open and shook her head. She left the house and went back home, into her mother's arms.

**Monday morning, the first day back**…

Rory pulled into the parking lot and parked her new car, an early graduation present from her grandparents. She ran into Madeline and Louise and the trio walked into the school. No one knew what happened that night and Rory was trying to make sure it stayed that way. Ok so one person knew and that was Finn. He saw her at her locker and he went right over to her and scooped her up into a hug.

"Did you see the dirty bastard yet?"

She wraps her arms around his middle and shakes her head. "No."

"Who?" Madeline, Louise, and Paris asked.

"Tristan." Rory said his name with such harshness that they cringed.

"What happened?"

Tristan was walking up at that point and overheard the question. He was angry at himself for what happened, knowing he lost the greatest thing that ever happened to him.

"He cheated on me."

"I cheated on her."

Rory looks up from Finn's chest and tries her hardest not to cry. She pulls away from Finn and runs down the hallway. Finn looks at Tristan.

"Stay the bloody hell away from her Mate." Finn runs after Rory and catches up to her in the courtyard. "Love?"

She goes into his arms and breaks down crying. He knew this would happen, but he didn't think it would now.

"Shh, Love, it'll be ok."

"No, it won't. I still love him."

**Meanwhile…**

Paris had cornered Tristan and was yelling at him.

"…How the hell could you break her heart? She loved you dammit and still does. What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know Paris." He walks away from the group and looks for Rory. He sees her with Finn and walks over. "Rory?"

"Mate, leave her alone."

"Finn, please let me talk to her."

Rory stands up and looks Tristan. "I don't want to hear it. I saw you with Summer, she was in your bed and you were with her. Neither of you had clothes on and you guys were in a pretty compromising position. So back up and leave me alone." She turns on her heal and goes back into the building.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you Tristan?"

"It wasn't my fault. Ok, ok it was but Summer threw herself at me."

Finn shakes his head. "That girl loves you Mate. She called me up crying that night and all she kept saying was that she loves you and that she blamed herself for this because she didn't want to sleep with you. Mate, you hurt her any more and Logan and I will kill you." He walks away, going to find Rory.

Finn finds Rory and pulls her into a hug. "I love him, I miss him."

He nods and rubs her back. "I know you do Love, I know you do. He does too, I know he does."

"Then why did he cheat on me?"

He sighs. "I don't know Love, I don't know."

Summer sees Finn and Rory together and she smirks. "Well, seems that you moved on pretty fast."

Rory pulls away from Finn and stands in front of Summer. "Listen you two bit whore. Stay the fuck away from me and stay the fuck out of my business. You want to be a whore, then go ahead and be one, but did you have to use Tristan? We all know you're still hung up on him, but come on Summer, have so respect for yourself and find someone who actually wants to be with you. Well, the good thing out of this is that we all now know how desperate you are." With that she walks away from her and goes to her first class.

Summer huffs and walks away.

Finn laughs and shakes his head, following Rory to class. He sees Paris and he stops her. "We need to get them back together Love."

"Don't call me Love! But you're right, we do. Got anything?"

He nods and smirks. "I do, we'll meet after school and discuss."

They walk into the classroom and take their seats.


	5. We Fixed it then Celebrated

AN: My dirty, dirty mouth is coming out in this chapter. Be advised. And I'm getting the feeling that y'all want to throw daggers at me the way I've got things going. Just hold on and don't get your panties in a bunch. Oh and I still don't own anything. And next chapter will be the last.

* * *

**A few weeks later…**

The past few weeks were hard on the whole group. It's not that they were forced to choose sides, they didn't. In fact, Rory had separated herself from the group. She no longer talked to anyone except for Paris and when she did talk to her, it was about the Franklin or about something for the student council. She say the occasionally hello to the guys, but completely ignored Tristan. They all knew Tristan was miserable without her, but they never knew the whole story from either person. The rest of the group still talked to Tristan except for Finn who wanted to kill him. He tried but someone was always there to stop him.

Rory was at the bus stop when Tristan was leaving the building. He saw her and sighed to himself. He went over, taking tentative steps. "Mare?"

She looked up at him with a cold stare. "What?" The word came out bitterly, causing Tristan to take a step back.

"I wanted to know if we could talk."

She laughed sarcastically, sadly and shook her head. "I have no time to talk with you." She walked away from the bus stop and pulled out her phone. She dialed the number she hadn't used in awhile and waited.

"Love?"

She smiled sadly at the nickname. "I need saving. You still at school?"

"Yes, I'm leaving right now." He was walking out of the building and he saw her. She looked defeated and he went right over to her and wrapped her up in a hug. "What's the matter Love?"

"Tristan."

He tensed and rubbed her back, kissing the top of her head. "I'm sorry Love."

"Can you take me home?"

He nods and takes her bag from her. "Of course." He walks with her to his car and helps her up. He hands her, her bag and looks at her. "Will you talk to me about what happened?"

She nods. "I will."

He closes the door and goes around and gets in. He drives them to their secret point and parks the car. He gets into the back with her and looks at her.

"Love, tell me what happened."

She sighs and tells him the story_  
_

* * *

_Flashback. The week before school…_

_Rory and Tristan had spent the whole summer together. Well as much time as they could. Tristan's parents were back early from their trip and Tristan's father was taking him on business meetings with him which was eating away at the time he could spend with Rory since she had gotten a summer job. Tristan and Rory really only spent nights doing stuff and the weekends which for Tristan were usually only Saturdays since his father made him work as well. But, they were happy and in love. Until the one night Tristan went too far. _

_They were in his bedroom, making out when Tristan slid his hand under Rory's shirt. She pushed him away and looked at him. _

"_I told you I wasn't ready. What the hell is wrong with you?" She sits up and pulls her legs to her chest._

_He stands up and looks at her. "Nothing is wrong with me. Why the fuck won't you sleep with me? We all know you're not a virgin. You and Dean were together for two fucking years Rory. We know you were fucking him."_

_She stands up and looks at him. "I did not sleep with Dean, Tristan. You and I both know that. Where the fuck is this coming from? Since when did you go back on what you told me? You told me that you would wait until I was ready. I thought you respected me. What the hell has gotten into you lately?"_

_He runs his hands through his hair. "Nothing. Maybe you should go."_

_She grabs her purse and shakes her head. "I thought you would change." She walks out of the room and goes downstairs. She wipes her eyes and gets into her car and drives home._

_**The Next Night…**_

_Rory didn't want to end things with him and it hurt that he was pressuring her. She just wanted to talk to him, to get him to know where she was coming from. She went back to his place and went in. She noticed a car there that she's never seen before. She went upstairs and knocked on his door. She knew he was home so she pushed open his door and there she saw a very naked Summer on top of Tristan and they were looking at each other and to her, it looked like they were going to kiss. She gasped and closed the door and ran out of the house. He threw on his pants and left the room, running._

_He ran after her and caught up with her and grabbed her arm. She was sobbing and she looked at him and it broke his heart. "Rory,"_

_She yanks her arm away from him and glares at him. "I hate you."_

"_Rory let me explain."_

"_I know what I saw Tristan. You and Summer were _fucking. _I know what I saw. I thought you loved me but I guess I was wrong. I was also wrong about the fact that you would change that you cared about me. Have fun with your _whore_ Tristan." She gets into her car and starts it up. She drives away, never looking back._

Rory looks at Finn again and wipes her eyes. "Well?"

"Well, you saw them in bed together but you didn't let him explain."

She sighs, shaking her head as she looks out the window. "He said he loved me, why would he cheat on me with _her_?"

"Love, I don't know. Maybe you need to hear his side of this."

She nods and looks back at Finn, wiping her eyes. "It hurts."

He hugs her to him and nods. "I know it does Love."

She puts her head on his chest and sighs. "I miss him." She looks up at him. "I need you to be there with me."

He nods and smiles softly at her. "Of course Love. We can do it now if you want."

She nods. "Ok."

He gets out his phone and calls Tristan. He was the only other person to know where they were. He hung up and rubbed Rory's back. "He'll be here soon." He tucks some hair behind her ear and looks at her. "You look like a wreck Love."

"Thanks Finn."

He chuckles, shaking his head. "You know what I mean."

She nods. "I haven't been sleeping well and I haven't been all that hungry. I only eat chocolate if anything."

He rubs her back. "You need to take care of yourself Love."

She nods sadly. "I will, don't worry."

He smiles and nods. "Good. Come on Love, let's go sit outside and wait for him."

She nods and gets out with him. They walk over to the benches and she sits down. She closes her eyes and rests against Finn.

Tristan walks up to them and sees Rory is asleep. Finn looks up at him and nods. Tristan walks closer to them and puts his hand on her shoulder.

"Mare?"

She frowns in her sleep and groans. "Sweep."

Tristan smiles and shakes his head. "Come on, we need to talk."

"Love, wake up."

Rory yawns and wakes up, rubbing her eyes. She looks up and sees Tristan as she sits up. "Hey."

"Hey." He squats down in front of her and looks at her. "I came to explain what happened."

_Tristan was confused, well beyond confused. He wasn't sure what had happened just then. He knew he fucked up, but he wasn't sure how bad. He shook his head and went back on his bed. He knew he should have went after her and told her what was going on with him. He falls asleep, wondering how he could fix this._

_**The Next Night…**_

_Summer had called him earlier and wanted to talk to him. He was hesitant but agreed. She was supposed to come over that night but Tristan was asleep when she got there, well after she let herself in. She saw him in his boxers, just like he wears whenever he sleeps. She smirked to herself and knew she could have some fun. She removes her clothes and gets on the bed, straddling him. He wakes up and looks at her._

"_Summer? What the hell?" _

"_Tristan." She purrs and leans down and nuzzles his neck. "I came to have some fun."_

_He pushes her off of him and looks at her. "I have a girlfriend whom I love."_

"_So? What she doesn't know won't hurt her."_

"_Summer, leave."_

"_But Tris, we both know you want this."_

"_No, I don't."_

_She leans down and is about to kiss him when they hear a gasp. She smirks to herself and Tristan pushes her off of him and grabs his pants and runs after Rory._

_He comes back ten minutes later and glares at Summer. "Get the hell out of my house." He throws her clothes at her and walks back out to wait for her to leave. She leans a few minutes later._

"And that's what happened."

Rory looks at him. "So then why did you say that you cheated on me?"

"Because I knew I hurt you and you wouldn't give me time to explain. I know what it looked like and I knew that no matter what you wouldn't believe me."

She cups his face and looks at him. "I should have let you explain yourself. I'm sorry."

He puts his hand on her arm and shakes his head. "No, I don't want you to apologize for anything. This is all me and if I were you, I wouldn't have let me explain either."

She wipes her eyes and hugs him. "I've missed you."

He wraps his arms around her and holds her to him. "I've missed you too, so much."

She pulls back and looks at him. "So nothing happened?"

"I swear on my life that nothing happened. I told Summer I wasn't ever going to talk to her and she needed to leave me alone."

"Ok." She stands up and hugs Finn. "I love you Finny."

He smirks and hugs her back. "I love you too Doll. Now, go talk with your man." He kisses her forehead and walks back to his car. "I'll put your bag in Tristan's car."

"Thanks Finn." She looks at Tristan and pulls him up with her and sits on the bench. "Why were you so adamant about sleeping with me?"

He sighs and wriggles his hands. "I'm not use to having a girlfriend that I haven't slept with. It was getting to me and the guys at school were giving me crap about it."

She sighs and mumbles. "I was right."

He looks at her and shakes his head. "No, you weren't. Rory, I didn't want to, but it was getting to me. I missed you, we never saw each other. I had my father down my back, my friends, and then I thought you were ignoring me."

"So you wanted to sleep with me so I wouldn't ignore you? I wasn't ignoring you. I needed that job. I needed the money. I tried to see you but then you were busy working too Tris. I want to fix this, but you need to know I won't sleep with you. At least not yet. One day though. I just don't want to feel that you're with me because you want to deflower me."

"No, that's not why I'm with you. I love you and I want to be with you because I'm not me without you."

She smiles softly and looks at him. "I believe you."

"I'm sorry this summer was so rough for us. Maybe the next one will be better for us."

"It better be." She looks at her watch and frowns. "I need to get going. Could you?"

"Of course."

She stands up and looks at him. "If you think I've forgiven you, you're wrong. I'm still pissed at the fact that you even told her it was ok to come over. But for now, I'll tolerate talking to you."

He puts his arms around her waist and hugs her to him. "I'm sorry I answered the phone for her and I'm sorry I told her to come over. I shouldn't have. I guess I was just angry and I wasn't thinking straight."

"Or you were thinking with your little head and not the big one."

He whispers in her ear. "Sorry, the little head only thinks about you."

She blushes a deep red and pushes him away. "Just take me home Tris."

He leans down and kisses her softly. "Why didn't you drive to school today?"

"Mom needed my car since the Jeep has been acting funny." She shrugs, grabbing his hand and lacing their fingers together.

"Did Luke take a look at it?" He gets to his car and opens the door for her.

"I think he's going to look at it tomorrow." She gets in the car and he closes the door.

He goes around and gets in. He pulls out of the spot and gets on the highway. He gets off the exit to Stars Hollow and drives to her house. He parks in front and looks at her

* * *

She smiles at him and gestures for him to follow her. "Come on." 

"I don't know."

"She's not going to hurt you. Please come in."

He chuckles and grabs her bag and gets out of the car with her. He takes her hand and walks in with her.

"Mom? I'm home." She walks into her room and puts her bag down.

"Upstairs!" Lorelai comes downstairs and looks at Tristan. "What are you doing here?"

Rory comes back out in jeans and a shirt and grabs Tristan's hand. "He came with me. Why are you so dressed up?"

"Luke is taking me out tonight." She grins and puts on her shoes. "What is SOS doing here?"

"We're going to talk and fix whatever needs to be fixed." Rory cocks her head at her mother. "Where is Luke taking you?"

"I have no idea, he won't tell me. But I was told to dress fancy." She hugs Rory and looks at Tristan. "I still hate you, but since she's forgiven you, I will too."

"She hasn't forgiven me Lorelai, not yet at least."

"He's on probation as of right now. He's still got a long ways to go."

"Well good. E.T., don't hurt my kid again."

"I won't Lorelai."

The doorbell rings and Lorelai looks up grinning. "Oh my God, Rory he's here."

"Well go; don't keep your man waiting."

"Don't wait up for me; I'm probably going to spend the night at Luke's."

Rory smiles and hugs her mother. "I won't. Is it ok if Tristan keeps me company?"

Lorelai nods and grabs her sweater. "Of course, just no monkey business."

"Mom! Go."

Lorelai laughs and leaves the house.

* * *

Rory goes over to Tristan and wraps her arms around his waist. "They're getting married." 

Tristan wraps his arms around her and kisses the top of her head. "How do you know?"

"Luke is going to ask mom to marry him tonight." She grins and looks up at him.

"How do you know?"

"He asked me for his blessing."

Tristan chuckles and kisses her. "Well, I'm happy that those two crazy kids are getting married."

Rory kisses him back and laughs. She sobers up and looks at him. "I am too. They're good together."

He wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her. "So are we."

She smiles and wraps her arms around his neck. "Yes we are."

He looks into her eyes. "You know I love you and I wouldn't do anything to hurt you, right?"

She nods. "I know Tris. It's just that when I saw what I saw, it hurt. You were there, you know what I saw. I got angry; I got mad at myself for letting this happen. Then Mom had to convince me that this wasn't me, that this was you. I just feel that I'm not good enough for you."

"Hey, don't say things like that." He hugs her to him. "I'm the one that isn't good enough, not you. I was the one who fucked up, who lost _you_ not the other way around."

She looks at him. "Just tell me why you told her it was ok for her to come over."

He sighs. "I was pissed. I knew it was a mistake right after I told her it was ok. I'm over her and I thought she was over me too. But, I guess I was wrong." He sits down on the couch and puts his head in his hands.

She kneels in front of him and takes his hands in hers. "I get it. You wanted a friend and she was there. You thought it was just two friends hanging out, catching up."

He nods and looks at her. "How do you understand what I mean without me telling you?"

She smiles and kisses his hands. "It's hard to explain. It just means that I get you, very well. And that I love you."

He pulls her into this lap and smiles. "I love you too Mare."

"But no more strange girls in your room."

"You're the only strange girl I want it my room."

She laughs and hits him playfully. "Thanks." She leans up and kisses him softly. She whispers into his neck. "I'm sorry Tris."

He rubs her back. "What are you sorry about?"

"For not letting you talk that night and explain."

"No Mare, don't apologize. You didn't do anything wrong. This was my fault." He hugs her close to him and kisses her cheek. "_I'm_ sorry."

She wraps her arms around his neck and nods. "I know you are. We'll work everything out."

* * *

He lies down on the couch with her cuddled up into his side. He looks at her and smiles. "You're beautiful." 

She hides her face in his chest and shakes her head.

"Yes, you are." He picks up her chin and kisses her. "Always have been, always will be.

She smiles and kisses him back. "If you say so." She draws lazy circles on his chest as her head lies on his shoulder. "I just want you to know, I didn't do anything with Dean. I couldn't."

He grabs her hand and laces their fingers together. "I know you didn't. I shouldn't have said that to you. I'm sorry about that."

"It's ok. I just wanted you to know."

He kisses her forehead. "It's in the past, we're good now."

She smiles. "Very good."

* * *

"So, the word on the street is that my girl has a birthday coming up in a week."

She groans and shakes her head. "I hate the street."

He laughs and rubs her back. "Oh come on. You know we're had good parties for you in the past."

"Yes, but this is my eighteenth birthday, I want to be able to remember it and be able to tell my grandkids about it."

"Mare, that's not fair. Come on; let me plan something for you."

"Fine, just nothing big or fancy just something that's me."

"I think I can do that."

She yawns and closes her eyes. "And do not let Finn help."

"Yes dear."

"And make sure I get a balloon."

"Just one?"

"Yes, that says how old I am."

"So I can't get you eighteen red balloons?"

"It's supposed to be ninety nine Tris."

"Well, you're not ninety nine so that wouldn't make sense."

She hits him and shakes her head. "You get me ninety nine red balloons and I'm dumping you for Finn."

He wraps his arms around her tighter and kisses her. "You'll never dump me."

"Want to bet?"

"Not really."

"Good answer." She kisses him and smiles. "So, what are you going to do?"

* * *

Her phone starts to ring and she picks it up. "Hi Mom."

"Is that anyway to answer a phone?"

"Yes?"

"I think you should try again."

"Mom is there a point to this call?"

"Well jeez, sorry to interrupt your sucking face time with your boyfriend."

"Mom, point."

"Oh right." She pauses. "I'm getting married!"

Rory screams with Lorelai and grins. "Awe Mom I'm so happy for you."

"You knew."

"Did not."

"You did too."

"I might've had inkling to it."

"Way to keep Mommy out of the loop."

"Mom, just go be with your man and leave me alone."

"Ouch, cranky. Go eat something."

"I'm not hungry. Night Mom, see you tomorrow."

"Night kid." Lorelai hangs up and looks at Luke.

"You told her?"

"Well I needed her permission."

She grins. "Softy."

* * *

Tristan covers the both of them and turns on the television. "So did you put in your applications yet?"

She nods. "I did last week. What about you?"

He nods. "I did last week."

"Where?"

"Harvard, Columbia, Princeton, Yale, and Rutgers. Why?"

She looks at him. "Did you say Yale?"

"Yes?"

"Awe Tris." She hugs him tightly and kisses him.

"What?"

"You applied to Yale."

"I did."

"And that's why you got an 'awe Tris'."

He chuckles and closes his eyes. "Well, I need my options."

"I like your options." She closes her eyes as well and snuggles back into him. "Night."

"Night Mare, I love you."

"Love you too Tris."

They fall asleep; Rory curled up into Tristan, while he holds her close.

* * *

Rory wakes up the next morning and kisses Tristan.

"Tris gotta get up."

He rolls on his side, knocking her to the ground.

"Grr, Tristan!"

He wakes up and looks at her. "What the hell are you doing on the ground?"

"You pushed me off the couch."

He chuckles and sits up, helping her up. "I'm sorry."

"No you're not." She goes into her bedroom and shuts the door.

He gets up and knocks on her door. "I am. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine."

He opens her door and sees her on her bed, her back to him. He sneaks up behind her and lies down next to her. "I'm sorry."

"That hurt and you laughed. I hit my arm on the table."

He kisses her arm and looks at her. "Tristan make better?"

She smiles. "Thank you._  
_

* * *

_The Next Week – Rory's birthday_

Tristan went to the Gilmore house early that morning, not so early, but early enough. He knocked on the door and was greeted by Rory.

"Hi."

"Hey birthday girl."

She sticks her tongue out at him. "Thanks." She leans up and kisses him. "What are you doing here?"

He kisses her back and smiles. "Came to see you and to spend the day with you."

"Hmm, I don't know. I think I'm booked today."

"Really? By who?"

"Can't say."

"Come on Mare."

"Maybe I'll spend the day with you if you show me what's behind your back."

He smiles and pulls out the flowers he had hidden behind his back.

"Awe Tris, they're beautiful, I love them thank you." She takes the flowers from him and walks into the kitchen and puts them in a vase. She brings them into her bedroom and puts them on her desk. She walks back out and smiles at him. "So, what are you doing here so early?"

"Came to see you."

"But why so early?"

"What are you doing up anyway?"

"Mom wouldn't let me sleep in." She shrugs and walks closer to him. "You know, I didn't get my birthday kiss."

He smiles. "No, you didn't." He leans down and kisses her. "Happy Birthday Rory."

"Wow, I even got a Rory."

"Shush. You want your present?"

She grins. "Present!"

He chuckles. "Close your eyes."

She sighs, but closes her eyes.

He puts a necklace on her and stands back. "Well?"

She looks down at the necklace and smiles. "I love it, thank you." She leans up and kisses him softly.

He hugs her and kisses her back. "You want to go now and see what Finn has planned?"

"Should I be scared?"

"Yes."

"Then no, I don't want to go."

"Lorelai, she's not cooperating with me."

"Rory go with the mini Brad Pitt."

"Mom!"

"Go."

Rory sighs and grabs her hoodie and leaves the house with Tristan.

"Where are we going?"

"To the beach."

"But it's cold out."

"Yeah and no one is there."

"That doesn't sound like a Finn thing."

He opens the door for her. "It's a Tristan thing. I wanted to be alone with you today."

She smiles and kisses him before she gets in. "I'm glad."

He goes around and gets in himself and drives them to the beach.

_Later that night…_

"That was fun."

"We didn't do anything."

"Exactly. No worrying about school, no thinking about anything, and it was just us." She smiles at him and kisses him. "Thank you for the best birthday ever."

He smiles. "You're welcome."

* * *

They get back to Stars Hollow and celebrate Rory's birthday with all of Stars Hollow and her friends. Rory was near Tristan the whole time and everyone who looked at them knew that they were in love and that nothing was going to come between them again. Rory was talking to Tristan who was trying to talk her out of something. She laughs and kisses him before she pulls herself out of his arms. He pulls her back to him and shakes his head. She smiles at him adoringly as he wraps his arms back around her. Finn comes up to the pair and looks at Tristan.

"Mate, share the birthday girl."

"Yeah!" Everyone shouted.

"I don't want to."

Rory turns in his arms and whispers something in his ear. He smiles, letting go of her and kissing her. She walks away with Finn and goes over to her mother. "Thank you for all of this Mom."

"No problem sweets. I'm glad you're having fun."

"Lorelai, I'm stealing her from Tristan for five minutes ok?"

"Sure Finn, have fun."

Rory and Finn walk away and he gives her the present he got her.

"Oh my god Finn! This is amazing!" He got her tickets to her favorite band and she kissed his cheek. "You're the best."

"You're welcome Love. Now go back to your man before I decide to do bad things to you." He wiggles his eyebrows and she laughs. She walks back over to Tristan and he wraps his arms around her again. She shows him the tickets and he nods, agreeing to go with her.

"Anything for you Mare."

"I love you Tristan."

He smiles. "I love you too Rory." He leans in and they kiss, while they get and 'Awe' from everyone in the room.

"Oh be quiet." Rory glares at them all before leaning into Tristan. This really was the best birthday she ever had.

"Come outside with me really fast." He takes her hand and pulls her up. They walk outside and all over the place are different colored balloons.

"Tristan, what the hell is this?"

"Ninety-nine balloons."

"I told you not to get me ninety-nine."

"No, you told me that they couldn't be red. You never said anything about the different colors."

She laughs and kisses him. "You're something else."

"I'm going to take that as a compliment."

She smiles. "You should." She wraps her arms around his waist and puts her head on his chest. "This was the best birthday ever I think."

"Why do you think that?" He wraps his arms around her and looks down at her.

"You made is special."

He smiles and leans down and kisses her. "I'm glad I could."

She smiles. "Me too." She didn't know where life would take them, but for now, she knew she had him and he wasn't going anywhere and she was happy.


	6. Epilogue

A/N: Last chapter I hope everyone likes it and thanks for the reviews! I know it's short but sorry.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

_Five years later…_

She looked at herself in the mirror and grinned. She loved her dress, the white satin, the lace, and how it was perfect for her. She looked back upon the memories and smiled to herself. She heard the front door open and she panicked. She quickly got out of her dress and put it back in the closet and put her pajamas on. She went into the living room and saw it was her fiancé. She went over to him and kissed him. "Hey you."

He leaned down and kissed her, smiling. "Hey. How was work?"

She nods. "Work was good. How was work for you?" She sat down on the couch with him and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It was good." He puts his arm around her and looks at her. "You ok? You looked flushed."

"Oh yeah I'm fine."

He smiles at her. "Trying the dress on again Mare?"

She smiles innocently. "Maybe and stop calling me Mare."

He pulls her closer to him and whispers huskily in her ear. "Now we both know for a fact that I can't but I will."

She hits him and kisses him. "Funny." She takes his hand and holds it. "We're getting married tomorrow."

He kisses her back and nods. "We are."

"I'm nervous."

"I am too."

"Why are you nervous?"

"Well I'm getting married who wouldn't be nervous?"

She smiles some. "So no second thoughts?

He shakes his head. "No second thoughts."

"Ok good. Ok now we've got the night to ourselves since I told everyone I didn't want a bachelorette party unless the guys decided to throw you a bachelor party."

He shakes his head. "No, no party told them I was spending it with you."

"And they were really ok with that or did they hound you about it?"

"Finn was upset that we weren't having one but the rest of the guys promised him that they would take him to the bar."

She laughs, shaking her head. "Leave it to Finn." She cuddles into him and smiles. "Movie and some Chinese?"

He smiles. "Sounds good, I'll order the food, and you can pick out the movie." He grabs the phone and orders the food while she gets up and finds the movie.

She picks The Wedding Date and shows it to him. "Trissy look!"

He glares at her. "Must you call me that?"

She nods. "I must."

He chuckles and pulls her into his lap. "And I wouldn't have it any other way." He kisses her and smiles.

She kisses him back and grins. "No you wouldn't."

The doorbell rings and Tristan goes and gets it. He brings the food into the living room, putting it on the coffee table, and sitting down. Rory puts the movie in, pressing play and sitting down next to him and takes the food out. She hands him his food and starts to eat hers.

The movie ended two hours later and Rory yawns. She stands up and puts the food away and goes back over to him. "Tris are you coming to bed?" She extends her hand for him to take.

He takes her hand and gets up. He plants a kiss on her forehead and walks with her into the bedroom. "Night Mare." He goes into the bathroom and cleans up. He comes back out in his boxers and gets into bed.

She puts on one of his shirts and some shorts and gets into bed as well. She turns on her side and kisses him. "Night Tris." She closes her eyes, falling asleep.

They wake up the next morning and Rory rushes into the bathroom. She takes a shower and puts on her bridal sweats and kisses him goodbye.

"I'll be the one in white."

"Can you really be the one in white?"

She hits him. "Shush you."

He kisses her. "And I'll be the one in the tux. And remember, I love you."

She smiles at his words. "Love you too." She leaves the apartment and goes to the church.

_A few hours later…_

Rory was looking at herself in the mirror much like the previous night, except for this time she didn't have to take the dress off. Well she knew Tristan was going to want it off, but that's another story. She heard the door open and she saw her mother and half-sister walk in. "Hey Mom, hey Emmy." She picks Emmy up and kisses her. "You ready to be my flower girl?"

Emmy nods. "Yes." She gets down and walks out of the room.

Lorelai goes over to Rory and helps her put her veil on. "You look beautiful Sweets."

She smiles. "Thanks Mom. Is Dad here?" Rory had started calling Luke dad when he and Lorelai got married.

"Yeah he's waiting outside for you. Almost time."

Rory nods, looking at her. "I know. I'm nervous."

"Awe hon, no need to be nervous, Tristan is a good guy."

She smiles softly. "I know he is."

Luke knocks on the door, opening it, and Lorelai slips out. "You ready?

She smiles, nodding. "I am." She takes his hand and walks to the back of the church with him. She sneaks a peak and sees Tristan up there and her eyes lock with his and she winks. He winks back and grins.

The music starts and the procession starts moving. The bridesmaids are Paris, Lane, and Lorelai as the Maid of Honor while the groomsmen are Logan, Dan, a friend of Tristan's from college, and Finn as the Best Man. They all walk up to the altar and the Bridal March plays and Luke walks Rory up. He gives her hand to Tristan as the Minister starts to speak.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here in sight of God to join together this man and this woman. If anyone objects to this union, may they speak now or forever hold their piece." Everyone looks around to make sure no one objects which no one does. The Minister looks at Tristan. "Tristan, repeat after me, I Tristan Janlan DuGrey take thee, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore as my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Tristan looks at Rory and grins. "I, Tristan Janlan DuGrey take thee, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore as my lawful wedded wife, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

The Minister looks at Rory and nods. "Lorelai, repeat after me I Lorelai Leigh Gilmore take thee, Tristan Janlan DuGrey as my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Rory looks at Tristan and grins. "I, Lorelai Leigh Gilmore take thee, Tristan Janlan DuGrey as my lawful wedded husband, to have and to hold, in sickness and in health, until death do us part."

Finn hands Tristan the ring and he slides it onto Rory's finger.

Lorelai hands Rory the ring and she slides in onto Tristan's finger.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride."

Tristan leans in and kisses her deeply.

Rory grins, kissing him back deeply.

Tristan picks her up and runs with her down the aisle and into the waiting limousine.

They go in and Rory looks at him and laughs. "You weren't supposed to pick me up!"

Tristan grins and kisses her. "Oh but see, I wanted to pick you up."

She smiles and kisses him back. "And why is that?"

"Well because I love you Mrs. DuGrey."

"I love you too Mr. DuGrey."


End file.
